


Achtzehn Jahre

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne is afraid, M/M, They're just..... olde and softe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Manchmal früher hatte Boerne sich tatsächlich Hoffnungen gemacht. Und es war nicht so als fühlte er nun nichtmehr so, oder als träfe dasselbe auf Thiel zu. Boerne sah es noch immer manchmal in seinen Augen flackern.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Achtzehn Jahre

**Author's Note:**

> Schlecht bis garnicht durchgelesen. Sorry für Fehler

Manchmal früher hatte Boerne sich tatsächlich Hoffnungen gemacht. Und es war nicht so als fühlte er nun nichtmehr so, oder als träfe dasselbe auf Thiel zu. Boerne sah es noch immer manchmal in seinen Augen flackern. Nein, sie hatten sich lediglich in einer Routine festgefressen, was dazu führte, dass Boerne nun dasaß und seinem Gefühlsleben wie einem Stummfilm zusah.

In peinlicher Stille.

Früher war das ganze noch provokativ gewesen, das ganze Thiel-Auf-Die-Spitze-Bringen und manchmal hatte es fast gereicht, fast waren sie sich zu nah gekommen, fast… Doch es hatte nie ganz geklappt und inzwischen waren diese Provokationen ein Teil ihres Lebens, so wie ihre Arbeit. Es war einfach.

Wenn dann doch mal etwas in Thiels Augen aufleuchtete, wenn Boerne ihm etwas zu nah kam oder ausnahmsweise sprachlos war, weil Thiel überraschend gut gekontert hatte, dann war das eben so und Boerne wünschte sich manchmal, es würde noch etwas bedeuten. Das wünschte er sich seit fast zwanzig Jahren und nun war es zu spät um so zu tun, als sei ihm das jetzt erst aufgefallen.

Boerne ging es gut damit. Das war nicht einmal eine Lüge. Es ging ihm gut. Er hatte schließlich immer noch Thiels Anwesenheit. Dessen gelegentlich widerwillige Freundschaft. Es ging ihm gut damit, wenngleich vielleicht nicht so gut, wie es ihm gehen könnte, wenn sie nur in eine andere Routine fallen könnten. Doch eine echte Option war das nicht. Selbst wenn sie beide das irgendwie wollten, wäre der unzweifelhaft eintreffende Konflikt es doch nicht wert, oder?

Oder? fragte sich Boerne, als er nachts wach lag und an all die Zeiten dachte, als er dachte, es wäre vorbei.

Es war schlimm gewesen, als es ihn selbst erwischt hatte. Als ihm der Lauf einer Waffe gegen die Schläfe gerammt wurde und er sich reflexartig an den Kopf fassen wollte, doch vor Schreck und einem überraschend sinnvollen Selbsterhaltungstrieb wie gelähmt stillhielt. Sein Hirn beschäftigte sich jedoch nicht damit, wie er lebend aus dieser Situation entkommen könnte, sondern damit, was er Thiel alles sagen wollte und es nicht getan hatte. Dinge, die er bei klarem Bewusstsein weder denken, noch viel weniger sagen würde.

Schlimmer war es, als er Thiel fand, auf seinen Knien, gefesselt, mit dem Lauf einer Pistole im Nacken, als er den Abzug dieser drückte, um die Situation zu entschärfen, nur um festzustellen, dass Thiel tot sein könnte. Der Schuss hätte gereicht. Boerne hatte nach Thiels Hand gegriffen, doch dieser war einfach zu Boden gesunken und bis der Notarzt kam, hatte er im Schock auch nicht mehr tun können, als Thiels Kopf in seinem Schoß zu halten und sicher zu gehen, dass er weiteratmete. Ohne Thiel zu leben, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er wusste, dass es über kurz oder lang so kommen würde, doch das verdrängte er meist erfolgreich. Es war genug, ihn in der Nachbarswohnung zu wissen. Es war genug; Boerne brauchte nicht viel, doch über Thiels Tod wäre er nur schwer hinweggekommen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er viel mit Toten zu tun hatte, vielleicht war es eine natürliche emotionale Distanz zu seinen Mitmenschen, die sich irgendwann in seiner Kindheit herauskristallisiert hatte, doch wenn Boerne darüber nachdachte, in schlaflosen Nächten wie dieser, dann stellte er fest, dass er Thiels Tod besser verkraften würde, als wenn dieser einfach so aus seinem Leben verschwand. Entlassung, Versetzung in eine andere Stadt oder einfach ein Umzug. Wenn Thiel ginge, ohne eine glatte Schnittstelle, wie den Tod, dann wusste Boerne, er würde es tatsächlich nie wegstecken. Den Gedanken, dass Thiel ihn verlassen könnte…

Nein.

Boerne drehte sich um und schaute erschöpft auf die Uhr. 3:48 Uhr morgens. So würde das nichts mehr werden. Er wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, doch sein Herz raste und er war hellwach. Erschöpft, aber wach. Deswegen beschloss er, etwas zu unternehmen.

Er duschte, nahm sich seine Zeit, und fand sich um halb fünf in der Küche wieder. Zum Kochen waren ihm im Moment die Glieder zu schwer, deswegen begann er, den Esstisch akribisch zu decken.

Schließlich begann Boerne doch, das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Gegen frisch gebackene Brötchen konnte ja nicht einmal Thiel etwas haben. Um halb sechs, beschloss er, dass er Musik brauchte. Er achtete auf eine angemessene Lautstärke und begann, an die Omeletts zu arbeiten, während er den Ofen mit den Brötchen im Blick behielt. Als sie fertig waren, stellte er sie auf den Tisch. Er hatte bald ein paar Minuten Zeit, während die Omeletts vor sich hin brutzelten und schaffte es in einem erstaunlichen Akt von Zeit-management, die Tasse Kaffee genau zu Beginn dieser Pause fertig zu haben.

Die Tasse in der Hand eilte er zur Tür und über den Flur. Klingelte.

Es war einige Minuten nach sechs. Keine komplett unmenschliche Zeit. Nur ein bisschen. Doch Boerne fand das okay. Immerhin hatte er selbst kein Auge zu getan.

„Was?“ grunzte Thiel durch einen Spalt in der Tür.

„Thiel. Guten Morgen“, brachte Boerne heraus, bevor er einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen stellen musste, der schmerzhaft eingeklemmt wurde, als Thiel versuchte, zu entkommen.

„Kaffee“, sagte er. Boerne wusste, dass Thiel so kurz nach dem Aufwachen keine besonders ausgeprägte Auffassungsgabe hatte und berücksichtigte das gern.

„Frühstück bei mir. Zehn Minuten.“

Thiel grunzte erneut und schob nachdrücklich die Tür zu, nachdem Boerne gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Fuß vor einem zweiten – wort-wörtlichen – Anschlag bewahren konnte.

Als Thiel tatsächlich knappe zehn Minuten – wirklich waren es zwölf, aber Boerne wollte es einmal nicht so genau nehmen – in seine Wohnung geschlürft kam, hatte Boerne sich eine seine bereits dritte Tasse Kaffee gemacht und am Tisch platzgenommen.

„Was is denn los?“ wollte Thiel prompt wissen, als er sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Platz fallen gelassen hatte.

„Nichts… ich. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht, ich dachte, Sie wollen vielleicht etwas.“

„Sie haben mir Frühstück gemacht. Spezifisch. Irgendwas is hier faul. Ich bin doch nicht schwer von Begriff.“

Boerne machte ein Geräusch von Protest, bis er Thiels Gesichtsausdruck sah und ernst wurde.

„Wir sollten reden.“

Thiel schaute von einem Moment auf den nächsten noch griesgrämiger aus der Wäsche.

„Zwanzig Jahre…“ setzte Boerne an.

„Achtzehn.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Achtzehn Jahre.“

Thiel hatte Recht.

„Achtzehn Jahre,“ wiederholte Boerne.

„Ja.“

Und damit war dann erst einmal Ruhe. Eine Weile lang aßen sie schweigend.

„Ich kann nicht leben, ohne Sie.“

Thiel verschluckte sich fast. Fast war auch genug, denn Boerne hatte nach dem ersten Luftröhrenschnitt durchaus genug von der Sache.

„Soll das sowas wie ne Liebeserklärung sein, hier… oder?“

„Vielleicht.“

Boerne wusste es nicht.

Thiel sagte nichts mehr und Borene kehrte resigniert zu seinem Omelett zurück.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, stand Thiel auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Ich muss los“, murmelte er.

„Ja“, antwortete Boerne, trotz des stechenden Schmerzes in seinem Herzen. Er wollte hier jetzt keinen Aufstand machen. Er hatte kurz und knapp alles gesagt, was zu sagen war. Das war nicht seine Art, aber vielleicht war es der Schlafentzug oder einfach seine Entschlossenheit.

„Boerne?“ Thiel hatte sich an der Tür umgedreht.

Boerne hob die Brauen.

„Würden Sie… Willst du mit mir essen gehen? Heute Abend?“

Boerne trat näher und auf einmal war da dieses Flackern in Thiels Augen, nur dass es dieses Mal blieb. Nicht verschwand sobald er blinzelte.

„Soll das sowas wie ein Date sein?“

Thiel grinste.

„Ja, genau sowas.“

Oh… ich –“ Boerne fing sich nach einem Moment und lächelte zurück. „Gerne.“

Thiel kam näher, küsste ihn auf die Wange und ließ ihn stehen, in seiner eigenen Wohnung, sprachlos.

**Author's Note:**

> comments und kudos machen mich temporär happy!


End file.
